Error
by Izanuma-Chan
Summary: High school. Tsk, quite a tricky time of life, may I say. For the members of the Yukasaima Bulletin Dispatch especially. A group of misfitting, dysfunctional friends attempt to cope through the drama of bullies, keeping their club in check, a few murders...oh, and has the blackmail been mentioned? Pity those poor unfortunate souls, for their troubles have only begun. (PokeSpe!)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Yukei, Kaisia, and Iza are three hopelessly humans without the superhuman ability to own Pokemon Special/Adventures.**

Chapter 1

Crystal Soul trudged reluctantly through the halls, thin, delicate glasses balanced on the bridge of her nose. Noticing them still on, she took them off in a swift, fluid motion. The heel of her black flats squeaked slightly against the white tiled floors, creating a loud-against-silence, yet faint whimper. The shrill noise made her cringe slightly, as she fastened her velvet-like, honey-colored gloves on.

She reached a narrow, pale brown wooden door. The handle changed on a regular basis, from a vibrant golden color to a dull silver. The door however didn't attract much attention, as it was not intended to. It was a plain, boring door to a janitor's closet with hardly sanded edges and a coarse texture when touched. She ran her finger along the rough wood, until she felt a jagged dent, with smooth plywood. It was hardly detectable, but the change made a difference to the gloves.

The scratchy edge grabbed her glove like Velcro, and she forced back a giddy smile as anticipation gripped warmly at her chest. She pried the single board up, and it swung open with a dull, forceful creak, falling down on nearly invisible, tiny hinges. A multi-metallic key was in a small plastic case, jutting out a surprising amount despite the door looking flat. She gently unclipped the clear plastic clasp, and gingerly removed the key.

She slowly inched the key into the keyhole, and turned until a loud _click_ was heard. She opened the door, and the bustling, noisy, extremely large janitor's closet silenced immediately, every person in it knowing to shut the hell up. She put the key back, making sure it was exactly as it was before. She locked the door again, sighing in relief and placing a hand on her face.

"Chrissy!" Crystal's fraternal twin sister, Lyra bounded over excitedly, glomping her in a tight hug. She struggled slightly, unsure of how exactly to react when somebody was squeezing the life out of her.

"Lyra," she muttered in a choking, strained voice, "you're hurting me." The other girl leaped away, bubbly apologizing. Crystal's blue-and-green eyes scanned the room, and a gloved hand slipped into her coat pocket. She fumbled around with the small slip of paper, noisily crinkling it around. She quickly ranked her hand out, sighing as she realized it would be wrinkled and disorganized when others looked at it.

Her gaze caught sight of a pale brown, puffy hairdo, a white shirt, and a red tie. Bill, everybody's proclaimed favorite student teacher was chatting with a pretty, bleach-blonde girl with dark, azure eyes, a deep hue in never ending depths.

"Bill?" Crystal called, testing her voice out in the louder options. Said man turned quickly, evading attention from his female companion. She pulled out the paper, grimacing at the uneven fold lines and wrinkles. She straightened it out as much as possible, then walked up to him and shoved it near his face.

"Chris-chan, what do we have here?" He questioned, an eyebrow arching up in curiosity.

"It's a reply to a student," she stated, before adding, "for the Student Help Column." His chocolate covered eyes scanned the paper carefully, and he glanced up, not surprised, but rather, impressed.

"I'm sure he or she will find this very helpful," he complimented, neatly folding it back up and placing it on the keyboard of the high-tech computer that practically nobody in the school knew of. It was used to edit and publish the paper, Yukasaima Daily. Crystal felt oddly proud of the compliment, and smiled subconsciously. A loud crash was heard, resonating throughout the entire, enormous room.

"Look what you did you baka! You nearly killed that girl!" A female voice was yelling, a boisterous edge in it.

"_Me_? That was _you_, you barbarian! I was simply working on my article when you just attacked me!" A more masculine voice came in reply, an elegant ring in his tone.

"You provoked me, Prissy Boy!"

"Bar-"

"Enough! Stop _flirting_!" A loud, impatient boy shouted. He was short, but his personality could beg to differ. He and his friends were some that Crystal knew almost too well. Sapphire Birch, the female, evidently one of the most athletic, talented, all-star students of the school. Ruby Harumi, a young man with a passion for fashion and was very popular amongst the ladies. And Emerald Mashiba, a boy who she had practically raised.

The three were often arguing as such, but this particular day, the noise was unbearably loud. Another male joined the group, looking slightly peeved as he ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly. He had messy green hair and blue eyes that were bright with anxiety, yet dull with boredom.

"Wally, make em stop!" Emerald whined, clearly sleep deprived, as he normally would not beg for so much help. Said boy jumped, eyes widening.

"M-me? W-wha...Why me?" He questioned nervously, but before anything could continue, Green Oak stepped in, looking extremely frustrated with their antics. No one had noticed him walk in, and in his mood, nobody would have wanted to.

"Do you _realize _how many people could hear that crash? We were nearly discovered you bakas!" The junior's voice was fierce and loud, and the trio of freshman shrank back in fear. A tall, thin-yet-curvy young lady strode into the clearing, an amused smirk plastered on her face.

"Nee, Greenie, let em off the hook. They're just kids," she reasoned, although she was stifling laughter. Sapphire looked as if she were about to protest against the statement, but closed her mouth, deciding against it. Green ran a hand through his spiky auburn-brown hair, letting out a hissing breath of vexation. Crystal watched in silence, knowing better as to speak out of line when an angry Green was present. Only Blue could do that without dying, or at least receiving severe injuries of some sort. He was freaking scary when he was upset. Normally, Crystal would say _even Bill_ was terrified of him, but...Bill was scared of the air on most occasions. She played with her navy hair, fumbling around with her star-shaped earrings.

"I'm home!" an exuberant voice called, clearly not knowing of the situation, "oh crap!" as soon as the realization hit him, he turned around, attempting to flee the room, but another guy walked through, and the two collided with a dull, painful thud. Green marched over, irritation in his jade gaze. After all, they were about to miss an important meeting that they were supposed to have remembered.

"Silver, you idiot! We're doomed!" Gold wailed, quickly leaping up and hiding behind the redhead. Silver shoved the rambunctious teenager away, rolling his eyes while doing his best to ignore the menacing older student glowering down at them. Forgetting about his impending doom, Gold punched him in the arm in retaliation, dissatisfied that his human shield plan had failed. Green was about to pull them apart, but Crystal rolled up the sleeves of her thin white sweater, walking over a leisure pace. Without a second thought, she kicked Gold, as Lyra pried Silver away, rambling on about how he should be thanking her for saving his life.

"Baka," she chided under her breath, not even glancing at him before brushing off her skirt and walking away casually. Green took a calming breath, apparently feeling less stressed. I mean, being the president of three clubs and a senior member in two could be pretty tiring.

"SSG, that hurt," Gold whined, picking himself off the floor and waltzing over. Yellow, a sophomore with messy golden bangs and hazel-brown eyes entered, looking slightly miffed, completely aware of the situation, and as a newer member of the club, still unused to this "routine". Behind her was Leaf, Blue's slightly mellower, more honest, and dense identical twin sister dragging Red, another junior, and Green's best friend/rival along.

Crystal shrugged her shoulders not really minding any of it anymore. Having left to escape the madness, another newer recruit- Wally- entered the room once again, indicating that every member in the club was present. Bill cleared his throat nervously, before speaking.

"Okay, Yukasaima Bulletin Dispatch was recently hacked into, as you all know." that is, everyone but Gold.

"What?!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up in shock, "nobody ever told me about this! Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" Silver muttered something to the raven-haired boy, before promptly punching him on the arm.

"We can send out our private investigators-" Bill continued, but was once again cut off from his speech.

"Uh, we prefer spies. Or ninjas if you're willing," Blue and Leaf chimed in in unison, their hands placed firmly on either side of their hips.

"More like the nosy matchmakers," Green retorted, turning towards the wall before he would get some childish tantrum from the blue-eyed brunette.

"Hey, we're also sneaky," Blue snorted in reply, crossing her arms sassily as her crystalline eyes glimmered in annoyance. Leaf blushed, slapping a hand over the center of her forehead.

"Just ask Red and Gold, Green-Kun," the brown-eyed near mirror image of Blue insisted boisterously, a haughty laugh in her voice. Both male students began to flush a brilliant red, blushing profusely. There may or may not have been a time in which the generbent Hitachiin twins disguised themselves as boys and had taken Red and Gold's clothing. To say the least, the fangirls had quite the sight to enjoy.

"Waah, don't...don't even…" Red started, his voice quivering in utter mortification as Sapphire Emerald, and Lyra laughed at them, clutching their stomachs as they recalled that moment. Gold just stood there, motionless as his face rapidly grew three shades darker. Crystal observed the moment in slight amusement, though she crossed her arms impatiently.

"Bill," she barked loudly, causing the club members to glance at her, "please, continue. It would be a shame if the club session were to end before the meeting." that certainly silenced the noisy, misfitting group. Said man cleared his throat yet again, and the young woman beside him gripped his hand for reassurance. Leaf, Lyra, and Blue were momentarily by this, through their jumbled fangirling they muttered something about...boats? Why would they be talking about ships, Crystal wondered.

(Oh how little you know, you silly child. Now away from the condescending speak to a fictional character smarter and supposedly older than Izanuma-Chan…)

"The list of suspects we have include several students from very broad interests, years, and classes. We may be able to send out our _spies_ or our reporters to investigate the 'crime' scene, and unveil the 'villain'. Or more so, the opponent to our Paper." Crystal, having chosen to be the only student who wrote articles, edited them, and was also a "spy" and private investigator. She had her hands full with those tasks, so she was always preoccupied, in the way that she had no time for petty socialization.

"I wanna," Gold and Sapphire volunteered in sync, shooting up competitively, "back off!" they growled to each other, exchanging heated glares.

"I said it first!" Sapphire spat, crossing her arms stubbornly, her aqua colored eyes narrowing. Gold shook his head in annoyance at the childish gesture. As if he were any better.

"Wally, Yellow, Crystal, and...Silver." the young woman beside Bill listed off, "you four are assigned to this investigation. Rookies," she gave a pointed look towards Yellow and Wally, "I expect you both to be experts that the end of this." the two looked intimidated, and they glanced at each other, nervous frowns plastered onto their faces. Crystal nearly chuckled at their anxious exchange. An expert was about as good as they already were.

"But Azurite!" Sapphire protested, "they didn't even volunteer!"

"Yeah! We might know some of the suspects, too!" Gold continued the complaint, his hand slightly ruffling his messy raven hair.

"Wallflowers, or at least people with mellower personalities tend to befriend each other- er, no offense," Bill muttered apologetically, a hand on the back of his head as he smiled sheepishly. Crystal shrugged, a blank expression plastered on her face. Yellow blushed, Wally fell onto his face in embarrassment, and Silver muttered something to himself, a faint pink dusting over his cheeks. The four assigned to the mission each given earpieces and high-tech watches with microphones.

"Really reminds me of the CIA equipment from cliche spy shows on TV," Silver remarked, shoving a gloved hand into his pocket and forking out his own watch he had taken out. He examined the differences. Crystal leaned over his shoulder. The "CIA" watches surprisingly had a more elegant look to them, lined with a metallic red, blue, green, or yellow.

"Nice watch," Wally joked awkwardly to Yellow, who facepalmed, chuckling at the lame joke. The foursome had been ushered out the door to commence their mission right away, and in literally less than thirty seconds, within the lunch bell mob, they spotted Misaki Johnson, a devious senior who usually kept to herself, and did look rather suspicious.

"Uh, I think that's...her, right?" Wally mumbled, gesturing towards her in a not-so-subtle way. Crystal nodded swiftly, about to walk over, but Silver had already beaten her to the catch. While they had been speaking, he had stalked up and started conversation.

"Hey Misa," he started, and a bright expression popped up on the older girl's face. Oh shit she was one of the fangirls. Specifically the leader of Silver's. Without another word, she glomped him in a bear hug that he struggled to get out of. If he hadn't protested that he would suffocate, she would have kept her grip forever.

Crystal was a little confused as to why the hell would Silver just expose himself to the most vicious predator, but she turned to Wally and Yellow, a smile illuminating her face. Ah, so it as one of those "Blue-Moments" for her.

"Let's leave the two there, and look for some more suspects. It will be more efficient," she suggested, and Yellow, although having known Blue for longer than she had, looked frightened at this choice. So she wasn't used to the whole scheming thing with the "Nosy Twins". No big deal. But it was pretty scary as fuck if somebody else took on the trait.

"Are you sure? I mean, we could help with the-"

"Okay!" Wally cut the older blonde off with an excited reply, much to both of their surprise. At their shocked gazes, he shrugged, chuckling nervously, "I'm not really allowed any mischief at home, I mean, I'm barely allowed to breathe." so the trio waltzed away to leave their friend to suffer under the wrath of his fangirls. Much to their dismay, they noticed...well it wasn't very subtle, a very large, muscular guy shoving three smaller kids into one locker. Ouch. Man that must really fucking hurt I mean.

Crystal glanced at Yellow, then at Wally. Only Wally seemed to have recognized this jock. As the blue-eyed boy stood in frozen terror, the two females just stared at him.

"Oh, l...look. I-I hate that guy," he remarked in a quivering voice, backing away slightly. Well it was too late to turn back, he was already on his way over with a rather malicious grin.

"Hi, Wally! Would you care to join my friends and I as we...hang out by the lockers?" Eh, it's really too bad Wally passed out as the mammoth figure towered over him. "Oh," the large guy muttered, "the hell is his problem."

"Dunno," Yellow replied casually, "but my problem is that you have a seriously messed up habit of hanging out with smaller kids by the lockers. Or in other words, shoving them in." well. Genji Arudande looked rather defensive at the completely-true accusation, and glowered over an unflinching Yellow. Instinct gave a jolt through Crystal, and. She kicked Genji in the side with enough force to make him stagger into a wall.

"Tsk," she muttered, "I never thought I would meet somebody so much more deserving of that than Gold." Crystal turned back to Yellow and Wally, and wasn't very surprised to see the green-haired boy awake.

"We know it's not that guy," Wally started, "trust me he can't even write his own book reports. I have to write them, that slobbering buffoon doesn't have the brain capacity to hold the words used in the hacked article." Crystal facepalmed, it would have been very useful to have known that, but alas, the poor kid just had to faint.

"Since it's our lunch period, we can look for at least one more suspect," Yellow pronounced, helping Wally stand and taking lead. After all, despite her mellow-yet-courageous personality, and her height, she was the oldest amongst the four assigned to the investigation. The next person on their list was Sally Rhinestone, a booksmart, quiet, yet slightly emo girl. About halfway through their list of people to meet, they met up with silver again, whose white uniformed shirt was stained with various lipstick shades and colors.

"Arceus must hate me a lot," he muttered bitterly, and Crystal laughed a little. He had asked for it, just marching up to one of those she-devils to be attacked. It was like Leaf and Blue, the ever-so-popular girls of the school walking into a mob of male students. That certainly wouldn't be pretty. Yikes, man. "We have Dillon Test as the next twerp on our list," he pushed away from the topic, glancing down on the thin list of paper that resembled a grocery list.

"That guy? He's hardly a threat. He doesn't even know how to turn on a computer. Kinda like my uncle…" Yellow mused, her index finger and thumb on her chin with a thoughtful look on her face. Wally gave her an amused side glance, and the Blue-Leaf side of Crystal was very much pleased with this.

"We shouldn't skip anybody," she reminded her club members sternly. Silver rolled his eyes, Wally and Yellow nodded eagerly. Yellow had wandered off after hearing something in the opposite direction of Dillon's locker. As they approached the pale blue little box thing that Izanuma doesn't know how to describe at all, their watches began to beep rapidly. They glanced down at their wrists, eyes widening in horror.

_sToP lOOkinG_

In bright crimson letters, the text on the watch began to fade, dulling to a pale red, before vanishing. Showing up moments later was a picture of an unconscious Yellow.

* * *

**Hey human beings that just happened to want to read this fic! This is a collaboration between three FFNet accounts, (that including Kaisia-chan, Izanuma-Chan, and Yukeira-Chan) and this idea came to me, (Iza) after I had tainted my life with Pretty Little Liars. Now I must admit, a fair part of this is based off of that...show, but other stuff, even if cliche (I hope it isn't) has been entirely created by us. **

**So this chapter wasn't very humorous, and believe me, I fully intend to put some good laughs in here. Because I'm funny. Yeah, no. But I'll be attempting to earn your entertainment through perhaps semi-funny stuff. This story will hopefully be updated every Saturday, but no promises can be made. It depends on whether or not the other authors *cough* Kaisia + Yukeira *cough* decide to assist me more often on this. **

**Oh yes, and before I forget, the ships are mostly UNDECIDED! We're having some issues agreeing so.**

**EXCUSE ANY TYPOS, SPELLING ERRORS, OR GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES, PLEASE.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading chapter one of this horrible thing (it will hopefully improve when the others join in) and if you've made it this far, then I will personally give you a can of Freska. (*ahem* no I won't. I mean that hints at me finding your locations and I have no intentions to do so.)**

**See y'all later!**

**~Iza (Formerly 8Hollysplash8 if anyone cares)**


	2. Chapter 1 and a half

Chapter ½ Or more like an extremely small passage explaining our need of help

Iza glanced down at her laptop's screen, just about ready to smash it's face in. If only it had a face. Kaisia was explaining her love of LuckyShipping for the nineteenth time in that hour, while Yukei was conversing with her how she would prefer SpecialShipping. Iza was neutral about it all, even about one of her personal favorites, Yellow X Mitsuru.

She wanted to please Kaisia when she began to discuss the ships, but then considered Yukei. So there she was, face reddening in frustration as she clawed through her mind for ideas.

Leaf was already a character, so they couldn't just edit her out...But Iza did want SpecislShipping to be included, and if Red and Leaf were a thing, that couldn't happen. Her mind was whirling in confusion. She practically shipped everything, so why was it so difficult? Some advice: don't collab with people who like different couples.

So why not give Green a brother or something? Or have Bill accidentally clone him. Unfortunately Kaisia disliked both OldRival and Special, and nothing could persuade her otherwise. Iza slammed the laptop shut, and fell back in the chair she rarely ever sat in.

"Things have gotten very complicated," she muttered, "maybe if people would answer a poll on what ships they want…"

Wait.

_PLEASE_ DO THAT.

**We're putting up a poll in a short amount of time, and we would REALLY appreciate any answers on what couples you guys prefer! We really need help, you've no clue how many arguments the topic of SpecialShipping comes up.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Pokespe. Neither do Kaisia and Yukeira.**

**Chapter 2**

Gold clumsily weaved through the neat rows of desks and chairs, fumbling over a few as he tripped and stumbled. Noisily. So much for stealth mission. Sapphire appeared behind him, smacking the back of his head at the loud crashes he was creating.

"Ow!" he snapped, "I still can't believe how mysterious a newspaper club can get. What the crud is going on with all these spy things?"

"Stop whining, baka." she retorted sassily as she shoved past him. Gold rolled his eyes, rubbing the back of his head where she had hit him. He pitied Ruby, and felt only a little guilty about how many times he had laughed at him. Only a very small, tad bit. So they continued on their little quest to hack into one of the most computer smart teacher's computers. Funny thing was, neither of the two knew how to do that. Which is why Green Oak was dragged along, much to the older guy's dismay.

"Hey, look!" Gold exclaimed loudly, despite the whole point of being silent. "There's Mr. Pearson's laptop!" he blinked, hearing an unbearably loud clapping noise, and when he opened his eyes, he was on the floor. "WHAT THE HELL," he managed to choke out, his head aching more than before.

"You're an idiot," Green muttered, marching past like a total douche bag but you know, that's kinda him. So, they didn't need to do much hacking, because Mr. Pearson had no password protection whatsoever. So maybe it was pointless, but they did come across a file that seemed to be important. They opened it. Well they certainly got quite the shock to discover nothing was in it.

"Screw it," Sapphire spat in a frustrated tone, before slamming the laptop's screen down, and earning a fierce warning glare from the junior. Gold pulled off his navy gloves, putting them back on to adjust his comfort. Really, the gloves looked just so nice and pleasant, but in reality they were difficult not to feel discomfort in. But at least they made a significance in the club. Green was the first to stalk out, Sapphire rearranged the chairs and desks again, only to have Gold exit the same way in which he had entered. So it was either leave the desks in a disarrayed, obvious mess, or risk being caught to straighten them. they chose neither.

"What're y'all doin?!"

Oh. Oh shit.

* * *

Crystal paced, struggling to keep her mind from having a total malfunction. Why would anyone hurt Yellow? She was the nicest person in the entire club! Oh, when she found out who did this to her friend-

"Why do you guys look so worried…?" Wally leaped up in alarm, his eyes widening when he saw Yellow. Crystal's jaw fell open, agape to any bugs daring to pass by. Gross. Bugs are very disgusting, with their extra-jointed legs that were thin and prickly, occasionally rather creepy beady eyes, and they just scurried around at an incredibly annoying pace if they weren't airborne. Sorry, Bug-Catchers, Izanuma's opinion on bugs is...kinda this.

"Wha...you, and...the picture, and...how is that even possible?" Crystal had stammered out in a high-pitched, very confused voice as she stared at the sophomore. Yellow shrugged, interest peeking in her eyes at this confusion.

"Photoshop." Silver's expressionless reply came in, an idle look on his face. He certainly didn't look amused as he glanced down at his watch. The other's watches began to beep, and deepening Crystal's confusion even more, the message was in bright sky blue, bold and in all caps.

**HAHAHAA IT WAS PHOTOSHOP YOU FOOLISH HUMANS I CAN'T GET OVER HOW GULLIBLE YOU ALL ARE.**

"The fuck?" Well that's not something you expect from possibly the most innocent little freshman in the universe. You certainly would not predict those two words to float so easily out of Wally's mouth, now would you? Neither did any of the characters. Silence. Followed by more silence, and more.

"I agree," was Silver's only response. Crystal felt anger bubble up in her throat, and frustration that this person could so easily tamper with them. This jackass could keep sending false alarms, until something actually happens and they aren't prepared.

**Oh, my, that isn't very nice. Don't assume things, you know as they say, assuming makes an ass out of you and me, right?**

Crystal pulled the sleeve of her sweater over her watch, before running a hand through her hair. It was one of those days that the navy locks weren't fitted tightly into two, sharp-curved twin pigtails. Well lunch period was almost over anyway, and Dillon Test obviously wasn't their hacker.

**Don't be so sure-**

She turned her watch off, sighing irritably as she headed towards her locker casually. She gathered up her books for her next class, but as she turned a corner, a chill crept up her spine. Like somebody was watching her. She whirled around, not even caring that her glasses clattered onto the floor.

She had turned just early enough to the heel of a white sneaker disappear into the next hallway. She shook herself, picking up her glasses, and giving them a quick inspection. It was kinda early in the year, it could have been a new student wanting to ask her for directions or something. Crystal absentmindedly shrugged the creeping sensation off, and continued, forcing her skyrocketing nerves to lower. She reached the hectic class of 2nd period AP History, and sighed, thoroughly annoyed.

"Hey," a voice greeted calmly. Crystal didn't look up. She was too intent on reading the papers in front of her. The textbook sat heavily in her lap, and her neck was bent so that she could see it. The voice tried again, "hey, pretty girl with the blue hair!" this time, Crystal didn't even bother to keep her ears perked. He was most likely referring to Platina Berlitz, a very popular young lady with brains, and an even larger pack of fanboys than Leaf and Blue combined. But she was soon proven wrong when she felt a hand prod her arm.

Her head shot up in irritation, "what is it?" her voice was rather brash, but in her recently found foul mood, she failed to care. It was a newer student, Eusine Minaki, who insisted to have her as an academic rival, regardless of which he knew her name. His blue eyes bored into her skull, but she ignored him again.

"What is your grade average in this class? I simply must know because…" she drowned him out completely after hearing what was so important that he must interrupt her studying. Not that she needed it, as she had never gotten less than one hundred on an assessment or project. "-Any worthy rival of mine…" she vaguely heard as she turned the page, before being engulfed in the textbook once again.

Class ended after being twice as dull as usual, and Crystal heaved a sigh. She gathered her things and exited silently before the mob could. She reached her locker, and gathered her things into her bag. When she slammed it shut, she leaped back, completely startled. Gold was leaning casually next to her, a mischievous grin on his face as she placed a hand over her chest, her breathing hitched slightly.,

"Arceus!" she muttered, "what's your problem? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" he just laughed amiably, not taking her complaint very seriously. Noticing her peeved expression, he eased off a little.

"I wasn't trying to do anything, SSG. I mean, if you want an update on the whole hacker case…" there he goes, trying to sound cryptic, or peak her interest. And it sure as hell did work.

"Tell me," she demanded, a sour tinge in her voice. Gold pretended to think about it, pondering it as if it were the most important thing to reveal. He began to smirk slightly, and Crystal's frown deepened as her heart fluttered with nerves. This guy was just so damn unpredictable.

"I'll tell you," he concluded, and she nodded eagerly, curiosity leaping into her gaze, "but you gotta kiss me."

"Go to hell, pervert."

So that conversation ended pleasantly. Crystal swept her hair over her shoulder with one hand dramatically, turning around in an unusual sassy swaggar. Well Gold couldn't help but watch her stride away with a head-full an uptight personality.

"Eh, it was worth trying," he shrugged jokingly as he called after her, "oi, Chrissy, I was kidding!" oh shit she wasn't gonna answer. He quickly tailed after her, and she irritably craned a leg back to kick him, but he raised his hands in surrender. She calmed for a moment, fixing her composure.

"Go on," she muttered. Gold took a breath, ready to tell her the story in the most possible detail as possible.

"_What are y'all doin?!" Gold stiffened, glancing around like a deer in the headlights. Sapphire had pulled on a sheepish smile, and Green just stood there, looking appalled to have been caught for the first time. Sapphire's an actress, Gold reassured himself, repeating it as he recalled all the times she had fooled him into competing with her. Mostly it was just provoking him on false standards, but when they were untrue, you could supposedly consider it improv. _

"_Oh, Mr. Pearson! We noticed that the kids in your fourth period were just awful today, and they simply terrorized the substitute teacher, throwing the desks out of order, and having spitball wars...but ya got nothin' to worry 'bout anymore 'cause we fixed 'em, and cleaned up the mess." _

_The middle aged man gave them each hard stares. Sapphire's eyes were orbs of sincerity and absolute zero guilt, which interfered greatly with Gold's pits of culpability that were relentlessly growing in his stomach. But his eyes gave nothing away, but perhaps a squeamish look as if he were to vomit._

"_Son, you look a little green," the teacher accused, and Gold nearly smirked as Green flinched. The raven-haired boy held back the gulping pressure welting in his throat, and forced on a shy smile. Oh, how difficult it was to make a different impression on people…_

"_Ah, the s-spitballs were kinda m-my job to clean up," he drawled lamely, and he noticed amusement spark in the other club member's eyes. They noticed the broad personality change. Who wouldn't? Mr. Pearson didn't look convinced in any way, suspicion gleaming in his eyes, "I know, it's a little unbelievable, but I do get very squeamish at the smallest things," Gold offered, only able to partially hide his panicked desperation as his namesake colored eyes began to glow with hope._

"_Alright," Pearson's voice was brittle and harsh, and he walked casually past them, flicking his wrist dismissively. He had something in his other hand, however. Something that only Gold had stayed back to see. Sapphire and Green had left the room, but unknowing to Pearson, the golden-eyed freshman had stayed back to spy a moment longer. _

_The teacher placed a flash drive on his thick, smooth boxwood desk, sat down, flexed his fingers, then inserted it into the USB slot, uploading all of the content they had failed to find._

"Either that guy is hiding something, or he's just extremely paranoid," Gold commented, ignoring Crystal's hardly unconcealed, stifled giggles.

"Playing it Wally style, huh?" she managed between gasps of cute, wispy laughter, "I never thought you could manage to convince anyone, much less Alexander Pearson that you could be timid. _Timid_! How ludicrous!" as she voiced her disbelief, Gold dramatically placed a hand over his heart, feigning a hurt look.

"I'm quite the actor," he insisted, crossing his arms like a stubborn three-year-old. Or in this case, the occasional immature Gold. Oh well, same thing. That statement of defense, however, caused rounds of bright hysteria to roll over Crystal, her sarcastic laughter continuing to the part where she clutched her stomach. "It's not that funny," he finally began to sound serious, his ears burning in embarrassment. So when did they switch personalities? Never mind.

Crystal stopped abruptly, "I know," her expression had returned to the normal dead serious look she always wore. Gold stared at her, eyes widening, "but I am quite the actress, no?" the slightly mocking jibe made an arrow jut through him, you know, how Tamaki was impaled when Renge called him a pathetic narcissist and a fake prince? No? No Ouran fans? Ah, whatever. Iza was just very sidetracked.

"Ouch," he muttered, "you're so cold, SSG…" Crystal rolled her eyes, and gathered her things, turning and walking towards the exit. It was at least forty-five minutes after the final dismissive bell had rung. Gold didn't care. Crystal seemed to have, it seemed. Gold shuddered nervously, realizing he did care. Green was supposed to drive him home today. Either the junior had left him, or was very impatiently waiting. It was hard to pick from those very Green-Oak-like things.

Turns out Green, despite being in a sour mood, had waited. But the first thing that had come to Gold's head was a smack. More bruises, yay! What was it, the Yukasaima Bulletin Dispatch's annual _Hit Gold Day_? That wasn't until October! Late October. Gold had grown accustomed to, as a "tradition", scare the living shit out of people on Halloween. Because of that, everyone in the club was given one. Or two. Or several free hits to Gold. Anywhere above the crotch.

Occasionally, Crystal would break that sacred rule. Oh well.

And so you must wonder, how is it that Gold and Crystal are only a pair of freshman in high school, but they recall previous years in the club? Iza didn't think about that until now, because she usually writes this when sleep deprived. Well, we can say that Gold and Crystal were admitted into the Yukasaima school district in kindergarten, and in their first year of junior high, they were qualified by age to join the club. Yipee, poor explanations!

Anyway...Gold glanced boredly out the window, then noticed Crystal walking leisurely, no, trudging on the sidewalk, her shoulders slumped tiredly. She looked so cute, like a lost puppy! But before you take this as a "GOLD LIKES SSG" moment, let's think about how Gold even approached Bugsy in a flirtatious way, thinking he was female.

"Oh, oh, oh! Green-senpai, pull over, pull over!" he sounded rather eager, which most likely gave Green the impulse to accelerate, an itch to press harder on the gas pedal. But he didn't. Thankfully. Gold rolled the window down, and stuck his head out. "Hey, Chrissy! You want a ride?" said girl jumped eight feet into the air, mismatched blue-and-green eyes widening in surprise.

"Gold?" she returned meekly, straightening her posture immediately. She cleared her throat, "no thank you. I don't accept rides from strange men." Gold huffed, but decided to ignore that comment.

"Oh come on, we're like next-door neighbors. If I need a car to get home, why wouldn't you?"

"I live approximately twenty-two square feet and eight inches closer to the school. And I'm not lazy." Green was getting very cranky, now. That was worse than three-year-old Gold.

"JUST GET IN THE CAR, DAMMIT." a few innocent newspaper-spy-civilians stopped to stare accusingly at him, while others were sent scurrying off like a pack of squirrels, scattering in every direction. Clearly those people had never been to high school with an extremely prickly, spiky-haired computer genius.

"Okay," Crystal's eyes were wide as she silently, but frantically got in the back, next to Gold. The annoying freshman wasn't allowed to sit there. Mostly because he was prone to rambling. And Green was prone to blowing his top when he got too irritable. As routine goes, Gold was talking loudly, nonstop, but to Crystal this time, who to spare Green, conversed back. The sleek, dark grey Subaru Impreza (wah that's my mother's car and I dunno anything 'bout vehicles) drove easily into New Bark Town. The moment the pair even set foot out of the car, it sped away, the engine roaring.

"Well, bye," Crystal muttered awkwardly pulling her bag over her shoulder so that it slung loosely and walking away.

"That's not romantic!" Gold protested, but she shrugged her shoulders dismissively. The heels of her black flats tapped faintly on the sidewalk, her skirt waving as she took stead-paced steps. He turned around, sighing in mock disappointment.

"You're...silly," her voice was calm, but he couldn't see her deep crimson blush. He entered his house, and was instantly bowled over by a speckled grey great dane. Oh, home.

* * *

Crystal finally opened her front door, breathing in the warm scents of dinner. How unfortunate she wasn't hungry. That chill, the feeling that somebody was watching her, or following her had returned. And it wiped out any sense of an appetite she had earlier.

"Chris! Dad was so worried!" Lyra tugged on her sleeve, brown eyes wide with relief and irritation. Crystal nodded. That was probably true, she thought reluctantly as she pictured her father, brown eyes extended wildly as she looked around, brow furrowed in concern.

"Alright," she sighed, "I better go confirm my return home…" her father was very strict, and had been since their mother walked out on them. If they took an extra twenty seconds to walk home from school, he would call the police. If it weren't for Lyra's constant reassurance, there would already have been "missing child" posters everywhere.

"Crystal?" the stern voice called, and she flinched, preparing herself for a long, tedious scolding. She fished a hand into her pocket moodily, but blinked, yanking it out hastily and walking towards her father.

"Yeah, dad, I'm home," she murmured nervously, staring at him hopefully, nearly begging to excuse herself from being shouted at. No such thing, it seemed.

"Are you aware of how worried I was?" _I may have a few ideas_, she thought bitterly, and he continued, "I don't even know why I even care to show an ounce of concern anymore! I would have expected Lyra-"

"Thanks, daddy," said girl muttered sarcastically.

"-But definitely not you! The first time you broke curfew I figured you were adjusting to the rules," and she still was, "but clearly I was proven wrong!" Ouch.

"I'm sorry," Crystal mumbled, her head lowered uneasily. A pit of an unwelcoming sensation opened in her stomach, swallowing her from the inside out. What was it, frustration? Definitely not guilt…

"Look into the eyes of whom you're speaking to," her father barked angrily, and she flinched, forcing back a scathing glare as she stared into his cold brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, father," she breathed out numbly, before turning and race-walking to her bedroom and closing the door. She locked it with a satisfying click, and flopped onto her bed, her bag still in tact, it flung onto her back as she fell. (How many words beginning with "F" in that sentence?) She buried her face into her pillow, thoroughly ruffling her hair and entangling the navy locks around her star-shaped earrings. Several hours passed.

As she pulled the strap of her bag off of her, she reached into one of the deep pockets, and pulled out her watch. It had managed to turn itself back on, and there were several message notifications. In crimson, bold letters, the text forming an oddly annoying, cryptic note.

**Don't look out your window, my pawn.**

Almost as if something was controlling her, try the urge of curiosity, she crawled over to the window, and pulled the curtains back, peering through. She would have fallen out if it hadn't been tightly sealed shut and locked.

Two pale figures were walking, hand-in-hand. It would have been nice. But the girl pulled out a knife. A long, curved blade that glowed brilliant silver in the full moon's light. Crystal watched in utter horror as the dagger was driven into the man's stomach. The woman's maniacal laugh rang out, resonating through the would-be still night.

Suddenly, all the newspaper articles, the headlines her father had reminded her and her sister daily of began to make sense. Serial killer targeting any unsuspecting victim.

The thing that glued Crystal to her bed, unable to move as her heart began to chip brittley, was the fact that the man was her father. Her hand covered her mouth, eyes widening in absolute terror as they began to prick with tears. The shaky other reached for her cellphone, instinctively pressing the emergency number.

**Did I not warn you, doll?**

* * *

**SO I ADDED SOME DRAMA. I mean, yeah, I know, too soon, too soon. The plot has had barely any time to develop. Ugh, I rushed it, but I just go with the flow when writing this. I mean maybe it would have been better if I had some help…Review's are always appreciated, many call them fuel, or motivation, but I call them the little things humans type up when they want to voice their opinions.**

**I'm so sorry this was so poorly written, please bear with me!**

**~Izanuma-Chan**


End file.
